This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspect of art that may be related to various aspects of the present principles which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present principles. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Processing of digital video content often requires one or more preprocessing steps in order to make the subsequent processing steps more efficient. The processing may involve, but is not limited to, encoding. The pre-processing may involve, but is not limited to, shot detection and/or scene detection.
Often, the above mentioned preprocessing does not work on all possible video content. In any event, it is time-consuming and costly to verify pre-processing results against the video content to determine if any shots or scenes have been missed. Accordingly, there exists a need to identify and categorize the candidate scenes with a high likelihood of being missed and verify these candidate scenes at the onset of processing.